Protección
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: Y ahora esa era su condena… Porque siempre desde ese momento, cada vez que miraba hacia delante, notaba la sombra oscura de la persona que siempre la cuidaba, pero ahora, cuando él más la necesitaba, se prometía a sí misma estar allí para él.


**Título:**_ Protección._

**Characters:**_ Lord Milori y Snowflake Winter._

**Genre:**_ Family/Hurt/Confort._

**Rated:**_ T._

**Palabras:**_ 1255._

**Páginas:**_ 6._

**Summary:**_ Y ahora esa era su condena… Porque siempre desde ese momento, cada vez que miraba hacia delante, notaba la sombra oscura de la persona que siempre la cuidaba, pero ahora, cuando él más la necesitaba, se prometía a sí misma estar allí para él._

**Disclaimer:**_**Tinkerbell**__ y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**N/A:**_ Sí…... Este fic nació como "regalo de cumpleaños a Snowflake" (14 de Junio) y se me olvidó que lo tenía hecho T-T. ¿Mi inspiración? Saint Seiya Lost Canvas XD (Tristemente, no es algo importante así que no es crossover T-T XD. Ni tampoco hablo de Athena, o las armaduras, o etc.)._

**DATO:**_ Los de la portada son Milori y Snowflake de jóvenes/niños, LOS DIBUJÉ YOOOO! =D 8D_

* * *

_***.-:Protección:-.***_

Desde su llegada al bosque del invierno, había sido algo difícil y molesto para ella hacer amigos, y cuando lo conoció a él, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. No le importaba que él no le prestara la más mínima atención, tampoco que ni siquiera se dignara a mirarla, mucho menos que ni siquiera le hablara, simplemente quería estar con él, a su lado. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía, quizá porque era una niña pequeña, quizá porque ese sparrowman serio y frío, a la par que era distante, le llamaba la atención, o quizá – tan solo quizá – porque tenía sentimientos de amor hacia él. Y no, no amor romántico, nunca se había visto a sí misma y a él – ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza – compartiendo un beso o un gesto romántico con el otro, sabía que entre ambos no había más de lo fraternal.

Pero a pesar de todo, aún y cuando desde que llegó, desde que ese chico se había cruzado en su camino, no recibió más que quejas y muecas de su parte, siempre se mantuvo a su lado. ¿Masoquismo, autoflagelación de manera emocional? No, ¿Amor fraternal? Sí. Porque lo sabía, siempre lo ha sabido, aún y cuando él no hiciera más que quejarse de su presencia, aún y cuando él le dijera a quien se supone es el padre adoptivo – por así decirlo – de ambos, aún y cuando la ignorara; ambos siempre estarían juntos, y eso – ella sabía, porque lo conocía de pies a cabeza – no le desagradaba. Orgullo, solo era eso. Ese sparrowman no es más que un chico orgulloso que nunca jamás admitiría, aunque fuese de vida o muerte, que la quería y le apreciaba.

Pero claro: Las acciones dicen más que las palabras.

Y ella, como su pequeña hermana, sabía muy bien, demasiado y a la perfección, diría más bien, que siempre lo sabría. Pero eso estaba bien, es decir, como el próximo señor del invierno – ella sabía muy bien –, que él no se podía permitir tener favoritismo ni sentimientos más de lo profesional para otras personas. Claro está, por obvias razones se preocupaba de su pueblo, pero más de ello las cosas no llegaban. Ni siquiera con ella. No. Sus tratos y sentimientos no excedían de ese límite impuesto desde hace muchos años – siglos o milenios, tal vez – llamado amor fraternal o profesional. O al menos eso es lo que le daban a entender a todo el mundo a su alrededor, porque si bien para todo el mundo Milori era un cubo de hielo, un libro cerrado, para ella es muy fácil leerlo, sin una sola pizca dificultad.

Y así siempre serían ambos, Milori impasible como fue cuando llegó, casi celoso de que su vida cambiara solo porque ella había nacido. Y es que eso le daba risa si se ponía a pensarlo: El frío-Milori-Winter-señor-del-invierno-a-ser, celoso por la llegada de su _**hermanita**_. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Y ella simplemente sería su hermana, su pequeña hermanita, la ministra del invierno, Snowflake Winter. Porque si bien él actuara cerrado para todo el mundo, actuando de manera misteriosa, ella siempre sabría que solo sería por ella, aún y cuando nunca lo admitiera, todas sus decisiones siempre serían por y para el bienestar de ella, porque se preocupaba de cómo estuviera.

Incluyendo aquel día…

_-Se dice que el señor y la ministra del invierno han tenido una relación o romántica o fraternal, si llega a ser éste último caso, ninguno de los dos quieren saber el castigo solo por una leyenda… –_

_Y claro, como niña inocente, tuvo que hablar aferrándose al brazo de su hermano mayor-Por favor por favor, cuéntala –_

_-Sí, vamos Dewey, cuéntala-Le había seguido su hermano._

_Lo vieron resignado empezando a contarles:-Se dice que el primer señor del invierno y el primer ministro del invierno eran hermanos gemelos, pero, aún y cuando mantuvieran su relación de manera profesional, a escondidas no había más que resentimiento e inclusive odio. Las cosas llegaron tan lejos que, intentando parar una de sus peleas, la única que había ocurrido a la vista de todo el mundo, un hada fue herida en el proceso por el menor de los gemelos y ninguno de los dos pudo personárselo. Desde ese momento, ambos decidieron que cada vez que el señor y el ministro del invierno vinieran al bosque del invierno como hermanos, el menor debería asumir el castigo que le tocaba… A manera de redención por lo que pasó hace tantos años… –_

_-Me parece injusto, ¿Por qué el menor tiene que pasar por ello?-Preguntó ella molesta para luego volver a sonreír-Aunque… Lo bueno es que Milori y yo no somos gemelos…-Miró a su hermano-¿Verdad Milo? –_

Pero algo en la mirada triste y sombría en los ojos castaños de su hermano mayor, le hizo dudar un poco de su comentario, más aún al verle, varios días después, con una máscara cubriéndole el rostro, no por completo, pero estaba allí presente. Y era en ese momento cuando ella, preocupada, se acercaba a él para preguntarle que significaba eso…

Él solo reía…

-Es… Mi deber…-Su voz ahogada y ronca por la máscara.

_-No debiste hacerlo, Milori…-La voz siempre seria e impasible de Krest en la habitación de ambos, esa misma tarde, solo le daba mala espina._

_-No es mi culpa –_

_Se asomó por la puerta entreabierta y allí estaban los dos, su hermano sentado en la cama y Krest inclinado frente a él-Es cierto, pero tampoco debiste hacerlo, solo es Snowflake… –_

_-No iba a permitir que saliera herida por esta máscara, Krest…-La máscara, era eso. Tragando en seco se inclinó un poco para ver mejor y soltó un jadeo silencioso y preocupado, su hermano tenía los labios rotos, todo por la máscara… Todo por ella…_

_-Aún así –_

_-Lo admita o no, lo sabes, ella me importa… Aunque al inicio yo mismo actuara celoso por causa suya –_

_Krest suspiró-Entiendo, entonces la decisión es… –_

_-… Que me quedaré con la máscara, solo para que Snowflake, al ser la menor, no la lleve –_

Ambos sabían que ella los había escuchado hablando.

_**Y ahora esa era su condena… Porque siempre desde ese momento, cada vez que miraba hacia delante, notaba la sombra oscura de la persona que siempre la cuidaba, pero ahora, cuando él más la necesitaba, se prometía a sí misma estar allí para él.**_

Porque ahora él la necesitaba, y ahora ella sería quien le brindara cuidado, quien le diera esa protección de requería…

-¿Has visto mi máscara Snowflake? –

Milori Winter, su querido hermano mayor, su protector, se había roto un ala por cruzar la frontera, todo por amor; y claro, Snowflake no culpaba al hada que le robó el corazón a su hermano, se culpaba a ella misma por no haberlo previsto. Y eso estaba bien también. _Redención_. Esa palabra ahora le sonaba vacía, no, no era redención. ¿Tabula Rasa, borrón y cuenta nueva? Sí, era eso. Él la había cuidado, y ahora le tocaba a ella…

-No hermano-Le sonrió.

… Había perdido un ala…

-¿Segura?-Le preguntó Milori preocupado.

… Él y Clarion estaban obligados a no volverse a ver después de lo que ocurrió…

-Sí-Asintió sonriendo.

… Ahora no permitiría que se siguiera haciendo daño al cuidarla utilizando esa maldita máscara.

-Muy bien-Asintió su hermano alborotándole el cabezo causando que ella se sonrojara soltando una risita.

Por ello la había tomado en la noche y la había destrozado escondiendo los pedazos en diferentes lugares del bosque del invierno, así nadie la encontraría jamás, ni siquiera su hermano.

Porque ahora, la protección, sería mutua.

_***.-:Fin:-.***_

* * *

**N/A:**_ Si me preguntan de dónde nació mi manía de hacer a Milori y Snowflake hermanos… No sé… XD_

_Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^_

_Dejen comentarios/reviews please… ^^_


End file.
